plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Stinger
Red Stinger is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, and it is the first plant obtained in the Lost City. When planted on the first three columns to the left, Red Stinger will fire two petals at a time and have the same health as a regular plant. If the Red Stinger is planted in the next three columns to the right, it will be more defensive, having ten health, and will fire just one petal. If it is planted on the last three columns on the right, it will be a defensive plant with 15 health, but it will not be able to attack. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Fast Red Stingers fire shots at full force when close to home, and become more defensive further from it. Flexibility is of key importance to Red Stinger. "I do stretching exercises every morning," he says. "It's important to stay physically and mentally nimble." Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Red Stinger will fire a focused laser in its lane, slowing and dealing a total of 34.5 normal damage shots to all zombies in its lane. Strategies Red Stinger is a plant that heavily focuses on versatility; Depending on the location, it can work as a more powerful Repeater, a Pea-nut with greater offense but worse defense, or an improvised Wall-nut. However, this also means that Red Stinger will suffer from diminishing offensive potential return, as additional Red Stingers planted from the fourth column will deal less damage than those planted on the first three columns. Its Plant Food ability effect also deals relatively little damage compared to other plants. In Lost City, Red Stinger can be helpful in combating Lost Pilot Zombie, as its elevated health helps it survive the ambush much better than other offensive plants, it can also effectively deal with Parasol Zombie. However, it should not be used as the only offensive plant due to the risk of Excavator Zombie, and plants that can bypass his shovel such as A.K.E.E. and Laser Bean should be used in tandem with Red Stinger. Do not use Red Stinger with Jester Zombies, as they will also reflect the petals. Trivia General *Although it is a defensive plant when placed on the right side of the lawn, it cannot be healed with Wall-nut First Aid. *It is the only plant that has different roles depending on its location of the lawn. **Despite it having three different stances, it only displays one Plant Food effect regardless of which column it is planted in. *If its Plant Food effect is used near the end of a Piñata Party, its laser beam will still be visible while whacking piñatas. This trait is shared with Fire Peashooter. *It, Sap-fling, and Stallia are the only non-ice plants that can slow down zombies. **However, it needs Plant Food in order to do so. *One of its costumes may be a reference to either Peter Pan or Robin Hood. *If it is moved to a different tile by a zombie like Mecha-Football Zombie, Fisherman Zombie, Excavator Zombie, Punk Zombie, or any zombie pushed by Ankylosaurus, it will change its role accordingly to what part of the lawn it is moved to. *It is the first defensive plant that has a fast recharge. The second is Primal Wall-nut. *It is the first plant to be based off a spice, the second being Wasabi Whip. **In this case, it is based on red ginger. Specific to Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Zombies defeated by it used to play their zapped animation. This has been fixed. *Both its offensive and defensive forms are seen in its level upgrade icons. **If one looks closely in its second upgrade icon, one can see that the defensive Red Stinger is wearing its military hat costume, as one can see the string that is attached to the hat. ***However, in the game, it wears its other costume. *The seed packet is different. **Its entire body is visible in the Chinese version's seed packet, while its head is only visible in the international version's. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City plants Category:Lost City